All along
by herexwithxme
Summary: Tonks has a crush ... and so does Remus. RLNT. finis. AKA the special two
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks sat crossed legged on the old, dusty, settee settled in the living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sitting across the room from her was Remus Lupin, a tall, thin, handsome but rather shabby man with light brown hair that seemed to be graying prematurely. In a chair parallel to Remus' side was Sirius Black, he had scraggly black hair and grey eyes that Tonks herself inherited from the Black Family.

It had been almost three weeks since Tonks had become a member of the Order. Three weeks since she'd met Remus and reunited with her long lost second cousin Sirius. Tonight they had been chatting and laughing when Bill Weasley , the eldest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the room.

"Goodnight Remus. G'night Sirius," Bill started, eyes shifting to each of the men. His eyes stopped when he noticed a small framed woman with bright pink hair and a cheery smile. "Well if it isn't Nymphadora Tonks." He smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Tonks bounced up happily and gave Bill a hug. "Wotcher Bill, it's been too long!" she released him from her grip and then slapped him hard on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Bill wailed. "What was that bloody for?"

"For using the 'N' word." Tonks stated.

"The 'N' word?" Bill asked. "Oh, you mean '_Nymphadora_'"? Tonks sent another blow to his shoulder causing Bill to wince.

"You know well enough that it's Tonks." She stated.

"Right—sorry," Bill replied. "Anyways I better get going. Mum and Dad will worry if I don't get to the Burrow soon, and truthfully I'm afraid if I stay any longer I will completely lose the feeling in my arm." He turned back to Remus and Sirius and bowed his head. "Goodnight gentlemen." Then he redirected his head towards Tonks. "Goodnight _Tonks_." He winked "I'll see you again soon." With that he was gone, leaving a blushing Tonks standing in the middle of the room.

"Ey Moony, looks like my little cousins got herself a crush." Sirius laughed. Remus just nodded slightly.

"I do not!" Tonks screeched. "Bill is just an old friend. I went to Hogwarts with his brother Charlie." She explained. "And you," she pointed her finger at Remus.

"Me?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you," Tonks stated. "Don't agree with him." She said, now pointing to Sirius. "And just so you know I happen to like someone else." She smirked.

Remus felt his heart sink. He knew he shouldn't but he himself had a crush – on Tonks. She was so bright and cheery and she like a small few accepted him for who he was—or more like _what_ he was, but what could he expect? He after all was an old, poor and dangerous man.

"Who?" Sirius demanded, becoming more interested in the conversation. He scooted to the edge of the chair, sitting like an eager child waiting in suspense to hear the next part in a thrilling story.

"That," Tonks stated calmly "Is for _me_ to know … and _you_ to find out." She smiled and then looked at a disappointed Sirius and yawned. "Weee—l boys, I think it's about time I turned in. G'night" With that, she left and headed upstairs. Sirius and Remus sat, waiting for her to make it all the way up the stairs before speaking again.

"Who do ya think it is Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Who do I think what is?" said Remus.

"Who so you think Tonks' crush is?" Exclaimed Sirius.

"It's none of our business Padfoot … If Tonks wants to tell us she will." Remus felt his voice cracking slightly. He didn't even want to talk about Tonks having a crush, especially since he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Well I determined to find out" stated Sirius. "If my cousin fancies someone it's my responsibility to make sure that person is – suitable—for her." He stood up and stretched.

Remus chuckled. "Since when did you start caring about responsibility?" he asked, also standing up.

"Since about – fifteen minutes ago." Answered Sirius. "Well I'm gonna have to sleep on this 'crush' thing." He walked over to the doorway. "You coming Moony?"

"In a minute Padfoot … you go on ahead." Remus gave a slight smile and Sirius left. He turned his head to the dimming light in the ashy fireplace which soon was extinguished with a flick of his wand. He let out a small sigh and headed up to bed.

Remus made his way to his down the hall, stopping at the door before his room. The door was the only one to be cracked. He looked inside. The light of the hall shined a light onto the owners face. It was Tonks. Remus noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept. Again he sighed. If only he were able to love her. That's when he decided—in his mind … he could love her.

"Sleep well _my_ love" Remus whispered into the opening of her door and then made his way to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was racing. Could her ears be deceiving her? Did Remus Lupin just call her _his _love? Nymphadora Tonks kept her eyes shut without moving an inch until she heard the door of the bedroom next to her shut. Then she immediately sat up in her bed. "YES!" she quietly whispered to herself and let everything sink in for a moment, then she laid back down. That night the pink haired Auror slept very happily.

In the morning Tonks was awoken by a scraggly and rather bad smelling dog licking her cheek. "Eww! Sirius get off!" She pushed him onto the floor and he changed back into his human self.

"That's animal cruelty ya know!" Sirius said standing up off the floor and Tonks simply rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Sirius?" she demanded.

"Tell me who you fancy." Asked Sirius, now sitting at the edge of her bed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"Alright!" she said getting tired of his childish antics. "But promise me you won't tell a soul." Sirius raised his right hand.

"I promise on my mothers honor that I will not tell a soul." He said

"Okay," Tonks sighed. "I fancy … Remus." Sirius began to laugh.

"MOONY!" he cried. "I knew it!" shouted Sirius. "Wait till I tell him!"

Tonks sent him a dirty look and begged him to quiet down; knowing Remus was probably downstairs losing himself in a book. "Remember Sirius, You promised on your— Oh Merlin! I should have known! Your mothers honor means nothing to you!" she shouted. Sirius grinned."Sirius Please!" she begged but it was too late Sirius had already gotten up and was rushing down the stairs.

Suddenly she felt nauseas. Well of course she knew Remus liked her too but she was afraid that maybe he'd change his mind or something of the sort.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sirius finished telling Remus everything Tonks had told him.

"M-me?" choked Remus. "You must have misunderstood her." Inside, Remus could feel his heart flutter with joy but he knew there must be some mistake. What vibrant beauty like her could love a monster?

"No she said Remus … I'm bloody positive." Sirius assured him. Then Sirius gave Remus one of his mischievous grins. "You fancy her too … don't ya Moony?"

"I – What? No, never Sirius." Stated Remus. "I like Tonks as a friend and nothing more." He lied out loud but inside his head was screaming _YES I LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS WILL!_

Hurt. That's how Nymphadora Tonks felt as she listened to Remus. She turned from where she was standing next to the doorway and walked back up to her room to get ready for work with a tear in her now blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly three in the morning before Tonks came home from work. She tiredly trudged into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and was startled to someone already sitting there. "Remus…" her voice faded as she pronounced his name. Suddenly she could feel the tears forming once again

"Hello Nymphadora, I was just finishing up some papers for Dumbledore." He stated. "I must have lost track of the time" Remus felt a blush creep onto his face. He'd finished the papers awhile ago and simply wanted to see her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus" Tonks said in a cold tone as the tears became noticeable.

"Tonks," he started. "I'm sorry … If I knew it would upset you, I wouldn't have said it." She took a seat at the table. "It's not that." Tonks sniffled and wiped her eyes. Remus placed his hand on hers.

"Then what is it?" He asked. "You can tell me." Remus gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Tonks gave him a sharp look.

"Why do you care?" she asked coldly.

"Because I'm your friend, Tonks." He answered.

"That's right my friend, and nothing more ey?" Tonks quickly withdrew her hand from under his. Remus sighed and looked down onto the table.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that Tonks." Stated Remus.

"Well, I expect you didn't mean for me to hear you call me your love either, did you Remus?" His face went pale. _He'd thought she'd been sleeping!_ "So what I want to know is which way do you feel?"

"Nymphadora – I ..." He nervously spoke. She pounded her fist onto the table

"Damit Remus! Just answer me!" she shouted.

"I can't" he answered.

"Why in the bloody hell not?!" She could feel her anger growing.

"I mean I – I do love you Tonks, a little more than I ought to I'm afraid." Remus still couldn't look in the eyes. "But I _can't_ love you."

"What?" she asked looking confused. "Why can't you love me?"

"I'm a werewolf, Nymphadora." Said Remus.

"I still don't see the problem." Stated Tonks.

"I'M A BLOODY WEREWOLF!" It was Remus' turn to get angry. He jumped of from his chair. "I'M A MONSTER! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LOVE YOU! Tonks stood up from her chair too.

"Don't say that Remus you are not a monster."

"I am," Remus started, letting his temper go back down. "Not too mention I'm too old and too poor for you.

"Remus you are not a monster, you are the kindest man I have ever met." Tonks held her hand out for his and gently took it. "You aren't that much older than I either. As for money, I could care less. Remus I don't need nor want to be ravished with fancy gifts or anything … there is only one thing I want and need."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Love," stated Tonks. "I want your love Remus." She looked at him with sparkling eyes, hoping she'd gotten through to him. He couldn't believe his ears. Maybe love was all people could need. Remus pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You didn't know Tonks … but you've had it all along" Remus said in a hoarse whisper before took her in his arms and kissed her.


End file.
